halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Unscr
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the UNSC Infinity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Comun17 (Discusión) 00:03 24 dic 2012 Consejo. Hola Uns, antes de crear más artículos te recomiendo que le des una buena leída al Manual del Buen Artículo para que puedas mejorar la calidad de tus ediciones, y así hacer cada vez mejores artículos. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 02:03 17 nov 2015 (UTC) Eres muy buen editor, deberiamos hablar despues. Saludos Eod... Déjame un mensaje 03:23 16 dic 2015 (UTC) Evita subir imágenes minúsculas por favor. Cuando veas una imagen y esté muy pequeña llevala a Busca en Google y encuentra la de mayor resolución o la que creas que es la original. http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:LightofUrs.png http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:TankmasterRok.png Por suerte el nombre no los has puesto con "600px" ni esas cosas lo que quiere decir que al menos te molestas en revisar las imágenes que subes, así que sólo dedicate a subir como nuevas versiones las imagenes originales como acabo de hacer en la de'' TankmasterRok.png'' Gracias. Talk 23:05 27 ene 2016 (UTC) Adición de categorías Por favor deja de añadir categorías a las páginas. Esto viene a raiz de un problema de desorganización que ha habido por no categorizar siguiendo un sistema. Muchos usuarios siguen haciendo esto y lo único que le logra es dificultar más el remedio. Esperamos poder solucionarlo cuando tengamos las herramientas necesarias. Gracias. Talk 08:30 29 mar 2016 (UTC) Sólo diciéndolo otra vez aquí... Hola Unscrules ya te había dejado un mensaje en tu otra página de Halo Nation, y quería prgeuntar si quierías vernos en el chat de algunos de estos sitios. Te hablo luego si es que puedo. Fire of Dawn (discusión) 00:43 30 mar 2016 (UTC)Fuego del Amanecer hola, que tal,¿ como has estado?, ¿¿podriamos hablar uno de estos dias ?? Eod... Déjame un mensaje 20:54 8 jul 2016 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades Unscrules! Has ganado las elecciones de usuario destacado para el mes de septiembre. Recibe una calurosa felicitación de parte de la administración de Halopedia. Te agradecemos mucho tus contribuciones, que han hecho de la wiki una enciclopedia más completa. Saludos! Ahora podrás usar la plantilla de Usuario Destacado Respuesta Hola Unscrules. Perdón la demora en responder, es que tenía Chrome lleno de pestañas abiertas relacionadas con Halopedia (entre otras cosas) y estaba editándolas para así poder cerrarlas. Para conocer exactamente el código fuente de las páginas debes entrar a "Modo fuente" y fijarte. Tengo un poco de temor en colocar todo el código aquí por lo que puede pasar, pero te lo dejo de todas formas. < gallery type="slideshow" widths="365"> (esto va al principio: supongo que "365" o el número que sea refiere al tamaño; no me he esmerado mucho en aprender el código XD). < /gallery> (esto va al final). Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 20:52 20 dic 2016 (UTC) E3 2018 ¡Hola! Acabo de enviarte un correo electrónico acerca de la participación durante la E3 2018. Espero que puedas leerlo próximamente y responder acerca tu disponibilidad. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 17:51 5 jun 2018 (UTC)